Une fin à vous surprendre
by sabiii15
Summary: J'ai penser à une fin qu'il y aurait pu avoir, je ne base absolument pas sur la ligne du temps de J.K Rowling. Oublier tout ça. Moi, je voulais voir Voldemort souffrir, alors j'ai personnalisé un peu le tout...


**Avertissement : Je me base sur le mon de inventé de J.K Rowling, mais pas sur la ligne du temps qu'elle a créé. Merci.**

**Partie 1.**

Boum. Boum. Boum, que faisais mon cœur. Mon esprit était totalement envahi par l'histoire que je lisais. _Reste concentrée, ton avenir est en jeu. Juste avoir l'air concentré…_

Flash. Il courait à travers les chemins battus de la forêt, des ombres se propageaient partout. La nuit régnait. Il avait le souffle court, les poumons en feu. Ses jambes lui brûlaient, à force de courir. De temps à autre, il crachait du sang. Le goût, amer restait collé aux parois de sa bouche. Des cris retentissaient de partout, ainsi que les coups de feu. Il venait tout juste de se faire tirer dessus. Il se tenait fermement l'épaule, où des coulis d'une profonde couleur rouge s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts pour venir colorer le sol. Il déchira un bout de son uniforme et l'enroula alentour de son bras, il se teinta immédiatement. Le bandage ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Une explosion le projeta par terre, il était si bien, le visage collé contre le sol. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre patiemment la mort qui devait certainement ne pas être loin… Mais il devait se relever, pour sa femme, ses enfants. Pour tous ceux qui l'attendait chez lui. Pour revoir encore une fois la couleur du soleil. Pour en sentir la chaleur contre sa peau, une dernière fois. Il cracha encore une fois. De la terre s'était mélangé au sang. Le goût était infect. Une ride lui barrait le front, preuve qu'il demeurait nerveux malgré le fait qu'il n'était visé par aucun des deux camps. Il devait prendre la fuite, trouver un bateau qui le renverrait dans son pays. De l'autre côté de l'océan l'attendait une meilleure vie. Sa vie. Qui n'allais pas terminer à cause de ce stupide Nazis qui voulait tout contrôler. Une seconde explosion retentit non loin, démarrant des feux un peu partout. Il se propagea rapidement, brûlant les corps morts qui recouvraient le sol.

Boum. Boum. Boum. La guerre avait ravagé le monde moldus entre 1939 et 1945. C'était si fascinant! Mes ongles rapetissaient au fur et à mesure que je tournais les pages. J'avais l'impression d'être à la place du personnage principal. Je sentais la sueur perler mon front. Mon souffle demeurait profond. Je me mordais les lèvres, anxieuse. _N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là_, me rappelais-je constamment. Ne pas oublier, juste avoir l'air fasciné, hors de ce monde. Je tournais les pages à un rythme ahurissant, un bruit de papier froissé envahissait la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Seule la lumière d'une bougie éclairait le texte. J'avais l'impression que ce livre me disait ce qu'il était pour arriver dans un futur proche. Très proche.

Flash. Il trébucha sur l'un d'eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, pour la deuxième fois, il remarqua que le corps s'était lui aussi retourner. Son visage était à découvert, ses yeux étaient fermés. Patrick mit sa main sous son nez, pour vérifier s'il respirait encore. Du sang se mit soudainement à jaillir de la bouche de l'homme. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, jetant des regards affolés avant de finalement se fixer sur Patrick, qui affichait une mine surprise. Le visage de l'homme à terre était barbouillé de sang et d'une autre matière noire. Il avait l'air fou, désemparé, torturé. Il le suppliait du regard. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser agoniser là, sur le sol, attendant patiemment la mort, comme une vieille amie. Patrick prit son courage à deux mains, sortit son pistolet et tira deux balles dans la tête de l'homme, la sienne tournée. Il était écœuré, mais lorsqu'il regarda le défunt, un imperceptible sourire en coin étirait sur son visage. Il le remerciait, en quelque sorte. Cela ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de vomir. Il était peut-être à la guerre, mais il restait un tendre. Si seulement il pouvait retourner chez lui aussi rapidement que l'homme était mort! Pourquoi l'avait-on forcé à partir à la guerre? Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, laissant des sillons salés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Patrick vivait la même situation que beaucoup d'autres sorciers : qu'ils le veulent ou non, ils étaient obligés de se mêlé à la guerre qui ravageait le monde magique. Combien allaient périr? Probablement trop, ou pas assez selon vous-savez-qui. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, je refermai le roman.

Fin de la narration.

Elle se trouvait présentement dans le fond de la bibliothèque, seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. À peine quelques secondes. Soudainement, une pile de livres tomba. Puis une autre. Toutes projetées sur le sol avec violence.

-Expeliamus! Lâcha avec rudesse une voix.

Les mangemorts étaient entrés dans l'école. Le piège s'activa. Un magnifique sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de notre lionnes. _Ne pas sourire, tu ne sais rien._ Elle murmura une formule à voix basse, feignant d'ignorer que l'attaque avait commencé. La machine à guerre était en route. Si tout marchait comme prévu, elle ne mourait pas aujourd'hui. Un mangemort arriva plus tôt que les autres, l'air affreusement nerveux.

-Viens, lui chuchota-t-il. Les autres mangemorts étaient seulement à quelques mètres, ils pouvaient les voir ensemble à n'importe quel moment, pourtant celui-ci prit une chance. Il leva son masque et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de sa douce. Il devait se montrer tendre et amoureux. Il se décolla d'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle ne c'était toujours pas remis de leur baisé, elle avait la bouche en cul-de-poule et les yeux fermés, on aurait dit qu'elle pensait à quelque chose d'important... Elle n'avait pas aimé ça. On aurait dit qu'il avait joué un rôle, leurs baisés n'étaient pas aussi froids habituellement. Ce n'était pas lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Pour ce donner une contenance, il la frappa au visage. La surprise fut plus que grande pour Hermione. Une trace rouge commençait à prendre de l'intensité sur son visage, elle posa sa main dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle est ici! Cria-t-il à l'adresse des mangemorts. Tous accoururent, un sourire sadique collé au visage.

Il l'empoigna brusquement par le bras, serrant les doigts. Une grimace de douleur se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne se ressemblait pas. Il ne l'aurait pas frappé pour de vrai.

-Alors? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te cacher? Vilaine petite sorcière…minauda-t-il cruellement.

Ce dernier commentaire fit rire, d'un rire gras et sadique, les autres adeptes de vous-savez-qui. Pour un peu plus, elle l'aurait cru. Mais il était si bon acteur, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un doute sur le choix de son camp. Elle gardait tout de même un doute…

Ils transplanèrent à l'extérieur du Château. Drago avait légèrement lâcha sa prise, mais on voyait tout de même qu'il demeurait nerveux. La guerre avait déjà commencé. Des sorts se promenaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Les mangemorts qui avaient trouvé Hermione se marchaient calmement entre les deux camps, leurs visages impassibles. Aucun sort ne les touchait. Ils étaient comme…invisibles. Plus loin, Hermione remarqua les jumeaux Weasley qui criaient des ordres aux centaures, le visage crispé, postillonnant par la même occasion. Ron demeurait introuvable, ainsi qu'Harry. Ginny restait avec ses des frères, apeurée, mais combattant tout de même. Cette-dernière regarda dans leur direction, elle fixait Hermione dans le blanc des yeux, mais ne la voyait pas. C'est ainsi que notre rat de bibliothèque s'aperçu qu'ils étaient bel et bien invisible, et que cela ne servait à rien de faire des signes avec les bras. Alors que si elle criait, ils allaient tous se précipiter vers elle et le résultat serait le même. Elle décida donc de garder le silence, feignant la tranquillité. Drago lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, inquiet. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent dedans, Drago la poussant méchamment en la forçant à avancer. Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une clairière, il lui empoigna les poignets. Elle aperçu de loin Ron, Harry et… Mc Gonagall…? Eh, oui. Mc Gonagall, elle souhaitait assister à la fin de Vol…vous-savez-qui, son regard était sombre, comme triste. Les trois personnages se crispèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent d'autres bruits de pas. La clairière était magnifique, les arbres magiques qui la composaient possédaient des troncs aux reflets argentés, leurs feuilles aussi. La nuit ne faisait qu'accentuer leur luminosité, se réfléchissant sur leurs visages aux mines sombres. Qu'elle paysage féerique pour une fin aussi morbide, pensa Hermione.

-Allez, avance, sale sang-de-bourbe, cracha Voldemort, qui ce tenait loin des Gryffondors, la baguette pointée dans leur direction.

Elle devina qu'ils étaient redevenus visibles lorsqu'elle vu Harry et Ron blanchirent, alors que Voldemort affichait un imperceptible sourire en coin. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, le rendait encore plus laid. Quelques mangemorts apparurent de la lisière de la clairière, la capuche baissée sur le visage. Cependant, on observait un cruel sourire grâce aux reflets qu'offraient des végétaux qui les entouraient.

-Remet-toi Harry, ou ton amie mourra.

Harry pouffa nerveusement.

-Attend, tu crois vraiment que je vais me remettre même si tu as Hermione? C'est une guerre, Voldemort. Connaissant Hermione, elle serrait fière de mourir pour la victoire, dit-il en la regardant, guettant son approbation.

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle sentit les doigts de Drago se crisper sur ses poignets. Tous ceux du côté d'Harry reprirent des couleurs, avec un regain d'espoir.

-Bien, alors j'imagine qu'elle ne m'est plus utile, mais je vais tout de même attendre. On ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-il comme pour se convaincre, un sourire froid étampé sur son visage de serpent. Il s'empara d'Hermione, la baguette pointée sur sa tempe. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudainement, Drago avança juste à côté d'elle. Il la regarda, d'un sourire froid, cruel. Que ce passait-il? Hermione sentit les mains sur ses bras rapetissées alors que les traits du visage du Serpentard se mettaient à changer graduellement… Ses membres s'allongeaient, son crâne se dégarnissait. La peau prenait une teinte blanchâtre, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges, comme le sang. C'est alors que tous comprirent. Drago les avait bel & bien trahis. L'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle était Voldemort. Celui derrière Hermione, vous l'aurez deviné, était Drago.

Harry se mit en position de combat, jambes pliées, baguette tendue en direction de l'ennemi. Une grimace lui barrait le visage, indéchiffrable.

-Alors…? Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais nous avoir, avec ton ''espion'', Potter, cracha-t-il.

Harry regarda Drago, cligna trois fois rapidement des yeux, puis lança un ADAVA KEDAVRA en même temps que Drago sur Voldemort. À peine ce-dernier eut-il le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu, que son corps jonchait sur le sol. Son regard était vide, terne. Ses bras étaient étendus alentour de lui, en croix. Une seule personne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il avait regardé dans une direction bien particulière avant de s'écrouler, le regard si triste, si… amoureux. Mc Gonagall, partit en courant en direction du château. Les autres mangemorts disparurent, sous le choc. Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'un Drago bouche-bée, qui avait peine à croire que tout était _enfin_ terminé. Harry sauta sur Ron, lui donna un énooorme baisé, que Ron lui rendit, d'abord surpris, puis heureux. Genny, qui venait d'arriver, se jeta sur Blaise. Il fut si surpris qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, riant aux larmes. Beaucoup d'autres personnes arrivèrent, car tous ceux du côté de Voldemort avait disparus soudainement, comme enveloppés d'une fumée grise & opaque. Bien sûr, il y eu des morts, des deux camps, leurs corps s'empilaient sur le sol, des rivières de sang s'étaient formées… Mais après plusieurs mois de travail acharné, ils réussirent, tous ensemble, à donner l'aspect convivial & rassurant de Poudlard. La légendaire haine entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors fut abolie, assez rapidement. Minerva Mc Gonagall devint la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, mais elle ne fut plus jamais la même : jamais elle ne souriait…

**Fin de la Partie 1. **

**Partie 2.**

La vie se fait souvent comparée à un chemin semé d'embûches, d'obstacles. Un labyrinthe de choix, où à chaque coin que l'on tourne, le monde peut nous surprendre. Où il est facile de se perdre. Parfois, un moment de réflexion s'impose. C'est un dédale sombre et froid, aux apparences trompeuses. Là où les questions restent sans réponse. Nos yeux cherchent les meilleures options. Nos cœurs battent à la chamade. Nos poumons se remplissent et se vident régulièrement. Nos membres tremblent lorsque l'on fait le mauvais choix. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Des gouttes de transpiration perlent nos fronts. Nos cerveaux entrent en ébullition, à la recherche d'échappatoires. Trop tard, tout s'arrête. Nos cœurs arrêtent de battre. Pendant un bref moment, on se sent soulagé. On se dit que nous n'aurions plus à se poser des questions sur les choix que la vie nous offre. La mort vient nous chercher, comme une vieille amie, en nous tendant la main. Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent, révélant les flammes qui le constituent. Des cris de souffrance s'en échappent.

Hum, pas très rassurant. Voldemort s'avance, lentement. Jamais il n'a eu aussi peur dans sa vie qu'en se moment. D'ailleurs, si Tom Jedusor devait comparer la mort à la vie, il dirait probablement que la vie demeurait la plus jolie à vivre. Pendant qu'il était vivant, il demeurait craint, il faisait peur. Son nom donnait des frissons, tellement qu'on ne le prononçait pas! Il sonnait dégoutant dans lorsqu'un sang-de-bourbe le prononçait, mais vénéré lorsqu'un de ses adeptes le faisait. Vénéré, craint, sont quelques mots clés qui le représentent. Aimé, aussi.

Hideux, qu'elle avait dit. Ignoble. Ignorant. Monstrueux. Inconscient. Chacun de ses mots, elle l'avait crié avec hargne, sauf les derniers : _Je t'aimerais quand même toujours, mais pars Tom, pars loin d'ici et me reviens jamais. Jamais._ Ça avait été une déchirure, son cœur était parsemé de balafres, qui se rouvraient chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Ça vie sans elle avait été un enfer. Maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait…Bien sûr, il lui avait proposé une place auprès de lui, ils auraient dominé le monde ensemble! Mais cette foutue idiotie des Gryffondors avait déteint sur elle! Elle! SA Minerva! Du temps de Poudlard, elle avait été la plus belle de toutes… Il avait tout simplement fondu devant son charme, malgré sa froideur. Elle avait commencé par refusé toutes ces approches, puis il avait fait semblant d'accepter la situation, en feignant l'ignorance. En feignant de s'intéressé à d'autres jolies filles… Comme par hasard, elle avait été attirée par lui comme un aimant. Bon, peut-être cette comparaison été poussée. Elle avait tout simplement commencé par lui sourire. La première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement. Un moment de pure joie.

**Retour dans le passé.**

-JEDUSOR!

Et voilà, cela recommençait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore? Il leva le regard en direction de l'enseignant qui trouvait derrière son bureau jonché de livres de toutes sortes.

-Oui monsieur? Minauda-t-il.

-''Oui monsieur?'' Imita-t-il. Arrêtez de me parler sur ce ton! Votre devoir est nul. NUL! Il claqua le devoir en question sur son bureau, une pile de livres sur la magie noire tomba en bas du bureau.

Il avait l'air fâché, mais ses yeux ne se remplissaient pas de l'orage qu'il avait prévu. Non, ils brillaient de malice.

-C'est pourquoi, continua-t-il, que je veux que vous preniez des cours particuliers de Défense Contre les Force du Mal avec ma meilleure élève.

-Qui est…?

Il connaissait la réponse. Tous la connaissait, car personne de l'égalait. Elle était si douée qu'elle avait réussit à faire sortir un troll du terrain de Quidditch... Malgré le fait que personne ne savait qui avait bien pu le faire entrer là.

-Minerva Mc Gonagall, bien entendu.

Les yeux de l'enseignantes redoublèrent d'éclat.

Il la tenait. Sa seule et unique chance.

-Mais non monsieur! (Elle leva la tête de son papyrus) Je suis occupée tous les soirs de la semaine je ne peux pas…

-SUFFIT! Vous donnerez les cours à . Sinon je retire 10 points à Gryffondors !

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Tom.

-Ainsi qu'à Serpentards.

Sa bouche prit une allure du cul-de-poule sous l'indignation, ses sourcils de froncèrent. Était-il fou? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus l'air tout jeune, avec cette peau aussi ridée que du papier de soie froissé. Comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, il ajouta malicieusement les mains jointes :

-20 points de moins si je n'ai pas une réponse immédiatement…?

-Oui professeur, grommela-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Puis elle se contenta de retourner à son papyrus en grommelant.

-Qu'aie-je entendu? Avez-vous quelque chose mademoiselle Mc Gonagall ?

-Non monsieur répondit-elle machinalement sans même se donner la peine de le regarder.

-Regardez-moi dans les yeux, je vous pris, et haussez le ton, je n'ai rien entendu.

Elle jeta un sort à toutes ses affaires, qui se rangèrent dans son sac, regarda froidement le professeur dans les yeux, puis dit d'une voix haut-perchée avec un sourire sur le visage :

-Non monsieur. Cette réponse vous convient-elle?

Elle sortit de la classe. Le professeur se contenta de sourire chaleureusement à son groupe qui regardait la porte avec un air éberlué.

Le soir, il la retrouva dans la Grande Salle, où il étudia attentivement les traits de son visage alors qu'il devait apprendre par cœur des anti-sorts. Il était assis à la grande table des Serpentards, un à côté de l'autre. Des livres étaient ouverts et s'étendaient en face d'eux, grands ouverts. Quelques bougies étaient allumées et fournissaient autant de lumières qu'elles le pouvaient.

-Concentre-toi, sinon je pars.

-Ouuh, les menaces, les menaces… Je crois que tu me fréquentes trop, après le comportement que tu as eu en classe.

-Ce professeur a un caractère de chien qui a la rage. C'est tout. Bon, alors, que faut-il faire lorsque …

Elle s'interrompit. Jedusor avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'étaient rapproché d'elle. À peine quelques centimètres séparaient leurs nez.

-Recule.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. Avance.

-D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa. Surpris, il garda les yeux ouverts et observa son visage. Puis il passa ses bras alentour de son corps et ferma les yeux… Quel délice! Puis, il la lâcha. Et elle partit en courant. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les joues rouges.

**Retour dans le présent.**

-SUIVANT! Cria une voix bourrue. TOM JEDUSOR ALIAS VOLDEMORT! AVANCEZ!

Tom essaye d'avancer négligemment, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué les chaînes qui lui entouraient les poignets et les chevilles. Alors il sautilla jusqu'au bureau où l'on avait crié son nom. Le sol lui brûlait les pieds. Il eu une grimace de douleur Comment osaient-ils le traiter ainsi? Lui? VOLDEMORT! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps!

-Un peu de respect je vous pris, dit-il en regardant un petit homme de grosse taille, chauve et à la peau rouge.

Il ne lui manque que les cornes, pensa Jedusor.

-Alors, l'homme se mit à lire une feuille fabriqué avec du feu, les flammes léchaient le bout des doigts pointus du démon, sans le brûler. Si tout est vrai, vous avez tué plus de 4789 innocents sorciers, 8963 moldus et 16 745 sorciers impurs. Et blessé plus d'un million personnes avec votre armé de… ma… mangemort? Ah, il est aussi écrit que vous avez tué de nombreuses licornes (ses yeux s'agrandirent) et beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques. Ainsi que vos parents.

Voldemort se contentait d'acquiescer avec un sourire en coin lors de la lecture des statistiques.

-Et bien, je suis l'heureux élu qui vous enverra aux Sous-sols d'Azkaban, là où on vous jettera une huile qui brûlera pour au moins deux ou trois millènaires sur votre peau, jusqu'à temps que vous ayez subis toutes les tortures que vous avez infligé, ainsi que celles de votre armé, puis après nous relâcherons votre âme et vous retournerez sous terre.

Voldemort pâlit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

-Nous allons nous gêner. Bienvenu en enfer! Il partit à rire.

Jedusor fut emporté dans un couloir contenant des milliers de cellules de prison, il pouvait entendre les cris de désespoir des autres méchants comme lui. Il passa devant une cellule où un homme se faisait caresser par les flammes, certaines lui sortaient par les oreilles et par la bouche. Il criait, criait! Puis finalement, il se transforma en cendres. Deux gardiens entrèrent dans la cellule.

-Jules César a purgé sa peine, cria l'un deux.

Ils fouillèrent dans le tas de cendres puis en sortir un bébé, tout mignon. Celui-ci disparut. Voldemort avait attentivement observé la scène, une grimace lui barrit le visage. Il fut brusquement poussé par l'un des deux gardes. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait le nier. Ses jambes en tremblaient. Mais il ne regrettait rien pour autant. Il était plus fort que ça!

Ils passèrent devant une autre cellule.

-AHHHHHH!

-Qui est-il? Demanda Voldemort.

-Un certain Adolf Hitler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Il a tué et torturer des millions de personnes, femmes & enfants inclus, pour leur religion, ils étaient tous Juifs.

-Ah, c'est bien.

-Es-tu fou? Pour leur religion? T'es malade! Cria le deuxième garde. Ma famille en a souffert figure-toi donc! JE SUIS MORT AINSI!

Il le souleva puis le fit entrer dans une autre cellule. Un bain remplit d'une substance liquide et jaunâtre demeurait dedans. Ils le déshabillèrent puis le plongèrent dedans. Jedusor s'attendait à souffrir, mais cela ne brûlait pas.

Ses chevilles et ses poignets furent attachés dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Un des gardes sortit une baguette magique.

-Ah, remarqua Voldemort, sang pur?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'apprécie.

Puis il jeta un sort, le corps de Voldemort s'enflamma. Ils sortirent de la pièce alors qu'un cri strident empli de douleur la remplissait et rebondissait sur les murs de feu. Un rire démentiel s'en suivit.

-Je suis Lord Voldemort! Ricana-t-il. RIEN NE PEUT M'ATTEINDRE!

Ils fermèrent la grille. Encore 8000 ans plus tard, il n'avait pas fini de purger sa peine. Le juré des Enfers avait décidé qu'il avait été bien trop cruel pour qu'il le renvoie sur terre, ils enfermèrent son âme quelques siècle plus tard, puis le firent brûler. L'âme de Voldemort de revit jamais le jour.


End file.
